Are we meant to love?
by Haruka Nya
Summary: Nya this is my contest entry for Floric1434-san's contest Make My Tears Fall. Nya it is two song-fics plus an epilogue, which will be updated soon. This is KidoXOC Hope you enjoy !
1. Nothing left to say

Ohayo minna! It's Haruka again~!

I've read some oneshots for Floric1434-san's contest, and I thought I might give it a try too.

This is a song-fic, based on Jolin Tsai's song 无言以对 (speechless/nothing left to say)

The lyrics were translated by me, if you think that something is wrong then I'm sorry~!

Well, I hope this oneshot is enough to make you cry, so prepare a box of tissues just in case ^^

...

* * *

><p><strong>There's nothing left to say<strong>

_Outside the window the dawn has broke, yet the room is still a little dark_

_A little tired of being all night sleepless with my eyes closed _

Haru laid on the king-sized bed she used to share with him. It was 5 a.m., the sun rays peeking through the giant window on the other side of the room. Again, Haru was unable to sleep that night. It was the fourth time this week.

_I turn around and hug the double bed's cover alone_

_Who accompanies you at this moment early in the morning to drink coffee?_

The black haired girl, now grown into a beautiful woman, turned around and hugged the dark blue covers, eyes a little swollen, both because of the insomnia and from crying all night. Yesterday she had fighted with Kido, **again**. Unlike what both had thought in their teenage days, their marriage was not all happyness and love. Apart from waking up in each others arms and sipping coffee early in the morning together, there were also violent fights and restless nights, laying in the same bed yet facing different sides. She wondered, right now, who was having coffee with Yuuto at this time in the morning?

_After love radiants it breaks, like a meteor falls after slipping_

_You said that we were alike, what you lack I'm unable to give it_

The first years of marriage were just like a dream come true. Both being logical people, they didn't care about the rumors about one having an affair, or the other having a lover. It was expected that everything they did would become matter of gossip, so they have always been happy and affectionate with each other like a new wed couple.

_You invalid our love, excuses so harsh and ear-piercing_

_There's nothing left to say_

But things started to change. The last months Kido's behaviour has changed. He comes home later than usual, sometimes he barely talks and would go to bed without having dinner.

**" Yuuto, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself these days." Haru asked worriedly her husband. The brown haired man didn't respond, he was busy viewing some data in his laptop.**

**" Yuuto?"**

**" It's nothing. The Italian selection hasn't accepted me. It's nothing big, it's their loss anyways." Kido answered without turning to his wife.**

**" Oh..." _Probably he wanted to give me a surprise, it wasn't on purpose that he didn't tell me. He just didn't want me to get disappointed too..._**

_You cry silently, is it because you're speechless?_

_There's nothing left to say_

**" Okaeri, Yuuto!" Haru beamed upon hearing the door close. That morning she had cleared her thoughts. _Yuuto must've had a hard time during work. I shouldn't have annoyed him yesterday._ So she made a special effort cooking herself, even if she had worked a lot too. Not being able to hide her excitement, she combined three steps into two and jogged to the entrance.**

**" How was your day? Dinner is ready, today I made your favourite dishes!" **

**Like a child, she was very eager to hear a compliment. She watched as her husband grabbed a piece of meat with his chopsticks and put it into his mouth. Then another one. And another piece.**

**" I'm going up."**

**Haru smiled sadly to herself. _At least he ate it all..._**

_Even brokenhearted, even collapsed,_

_Even it hurts so deeply,_

_Don't give me comfort, it is just a beautiful lie_

**" What's the meaning of this?" Kido asked coldly, throwing a magazine on the table. It was famous for discovering secret affairs that celebrities have, and on the front page there were Haru and Minamoto Saburo. Both were talking animatedly while dancing, and there was written in bold letters: New wed Mitsukai intimate with single Minamoto, is there something going on?**

**Haru took a quick glance at it and said.**

**" Yuuto, it is simply a hearsay. It was the last social gathering which you couldn't attend, I just found Saburo during the party and we talked a bit. Nothing more." She was slightly hurt that Kido didn't trust her. During that party, a lot of rival companies mocked and had been verbally abusing her because of his absence. If it wasn't because of her years of experience and Saburo, she would have cried.**

**" Hn." He turned around and walked to the bedroom, leaving a disappointed Haru behind.**

Like this, Kido would pick up fights more and more frequently, bruising Haru's heart each time because of his lack of trust and cold attitude.

_There's nothing left to say_

_To say_

_Hey yeah_

_There's nothing left to say_

_To say_

_Hey yeah_

_There's nothing left to say_

But yesterday's fight was the last straw. The black haired woman could remember it as clear as water.

**Breathing in to hold the tears that threatened to fall, Haru smiled weakly at her husband.**

**" Then tell me, Yuuto. What do I have to do?"**

**Kido stared emotionless at her. Because of his googles, the black haired girl couldn't tell what he was thinking. Nor what he felt at the moment. She doesn't want their marriage to become like this. Haru wants to mend it, to make it the way it was at the beginning. The brown eyed woman was prepared for whatever proposal her husband says. But little did she know that the next words that came out from Teikoku's coach made her unable to react for a long time:**

**" I want you to be a full house wife. I want you to stop being charming and so open-minded like a social butterfly. Each time you appear on the cover of a magazine with either Minamoto or Tsubasa, it damages the Kido Financial Group's reputation greatly. It is time for you to grow up and act like a true lady, so quit acting so recklessly and childishly. Also, please stop hugging and kissing every one you know. It may be a friendly gesture in western countries but we're in Japan. I do not want people to take the Kido name badly."**

**Haru stared at Yuuto. There was no sign of disbelief nor heartbreak. She simply stared at him, no emotion on her face. **

**After what it felt like an eternity, the former Mitsukai maiden closed her eyes slowly. Kido watched her wife intently, not missing any movement she made. Then, Haru opened her eyes and spoke calmly.**

**" No." **

**As if he knew what her answer was going to be, Kido snorted and was about to say something, when Haru continued.**

**" If I become a well behaving lady, quit acting so carefree and being different from most Japanese women, then I wouldn't be the Mitsukai Haru you fell in love with."**

**Kido was at a loss of words. Both her answer and the look she had on her face. It was of absolute tenderness and her eyes have never been so clear. He was about to mutter something when he turned around.**

**" Then we have nothing to talk about."**

**Haru stared at the retreating form of Kido. Slowly, her eyes became less and less clearer and her tender smile started fading. The study's door has been slammed shut...**

**...and so was her heart.**

_Discussing who's right,_

_Comparing who's wrong, _

_In the end there is no way to retreat_

_Saying that I don't hate you is being insincere_

Slowly, Haru got up from the bed and got dressed. She was tired, really tired. Dismissing Koyumi's worried stare, the black haired woman started grabbing clothes out of her closet and threw them onto her bed. Upon seeing this, the brunette maid rushed to her mistress' side.

" Haru-sama, let me do this!" Koyumi said distressed, trying to grab the clothes that her mistress had in her hands.

" It's alright, Koyumi-chan. Let me do this by myself. Can you call Kimura-kun? Tell him I have business to talk with him." The black haired woman smiled gently at the maid, who left nervously the room.

Haru started to fold her clothes and put them neatly into a suitcase. After that, she rummaged through her dresser, only to put her jewelry into a small box, ehich she placed into a smaller suitcase. Next, she moved on to the wardrobe, pulling out a drawer and looking for her things. The young woman stuffed her suitcase with her things like a robot, not caring about anything. However, when she looked into the last drawer, one thing caught her attention and she stopped what she was doing. Haru pulled the maroon album and sat on the floor. She carefully opened it and her eyes softened up at the pictures.

__Whatever, whatever, yet memories a_re like a personal ghost_

_Leaving me nowhere to hide, so miserable_

**" Haru, wait for me!"**

**A fifteen year old Haru turned her head and giggled at her boyfriend. They had been dating a few months after the FFI, after Kido confessed to her the night of graduation. Today it was their first date apart from the occasional soccer trainings with the team, and like most couples, she chose to go to the amusement park.**

**While she got distracted by the amount of sweet booths around there, a hand grabbed her smaller one and spun her around, only to be staring right into**** Kido's red orbs. She requested for him not to wear googles on this special day.**

**" Ne, Yuu-chan, your eyes are so beatiful~!" Haru hugged his arm and beamed, her grin getting bigger upon seeing the colour red creeping up on the game strategist's ears. " Kya, so cuute~!" She was about to peck him on the cheek when her lips came in contact with another pair for a milisecond. Haru froze and stared wide-eyed at her chuckling boyfriend, heat rising up her face.**

**" You look cute too when you blush."**

...

..

...

**" Yuu-chan."**

**" Hm?" The now eighteen year old Kido looked at his girlfriend. After many years, he had grown into a handsome young lad, and he wasn't wearing googles, which showed his velvet red eyes. At the same time, Haru has grown into a mesmerizing fair maiden, and the way the stars shone brightly in the sky made her look even more dazzling.**

**" Let's make a promise." She slowly tore her eyes from the sky and stared into Kido's ones. The genius game strategist stared intently at her.**

**" Let's stay together to the end, no matter what."**

**Kido smiled foundly.**

**" Okay." And sealed it with a kiss.**

...

..

...

**" This is for you."**

**Twenty year old Haru looked up surprised at the smiling Kido, who held out a lilac box. They were celebrating the fifth year they've been together in a refined restaurant. She took it from him and opened it carefully and gasped at the thing inside it. **

**" I love you, Yuuto!" She hugged him. She was far than happy from the gift: it was a beautiful yet simple silver necklace with a milky white tear shaped stone in the middle, with little diamonds decorating around it. **

**" It is absolutely perfect! Thank you!" **

**The blushing young lad kissed gently his girlfriend. The later smiled shyly, blushing softly a rosy pink. **

_You invalid our love, excuses so harsh and ear-piercing_

_There's nothing left to say_

" I'm home." Kido said while closing the door and loosened his tie. He entered the living room, only to find a calm looking Haru sitting in a armchair, suitcases beside her.

" Please sit down."

The brown haired man obligued to his wife's request. He had an unreadable expression, and stared at the black haired woman across from him. She pushed a dark blue folder in front of him.

" What is this?" Kido picked it up and opened it.

" The divorce agreement."

_You cry silently, is it because you're speechless?_

_There's nothing left to say_

Kido walked Haru to the main entrance.

The game strategist had agreed to the black haired woman's terms without any emotion on his face. Right now he was staring at his former wife's back, until she turned around.

" Saa, Yuu-chan. Can I see your eyes for one last time?"

Slowly, Kido'a hands moved up to his head and he pulled the googles off of his face. Haru stared into a pair of velvet red orbs, who belonged to the man she loved all these years. She brought up her hand and rested it on Kido's face, eyes not once leaving his. He haven't moved one inch, face still rid of emotions.

" Aishiteru, Yuuto. Gomenasai for not keeping our promise."

* * *

><p>One. Two. Tears came pouring down hard from the once emotionless eyes. Kido's facade has been broken down completely by those words that came out from Haru's lips. He brought her close to him and clutched her tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Haru hugged him back, not muttering a word.<p>

_Even brokenhearted, even collapsed,_

_Even it hurts so deeply,_

_Don't give me comfort, it is just a beautiful lie_

After Kido calmed down, Haru took his face into her hands and looked into his eyes. They held so many emotions inside: regret, guilt, agony, sadness, but most of all, pained love. Gently, she cleaned the tears away and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

" Sayonara, Kido-kun."

_There's nothing left to say_

_To say_

_Hey yeah_

_There's nothing left to say_

_To say_

_Hey yeah_

_There's nothing left to..._

* * *

><p>Yadda! Finally done!<p>

Gomen for the lateness of my song fic, I couldn't find the inspiration.

Please review and tell me what did you think~!

There is another song fic coming up and to end it there will be also a sequel.

I don't know if they can be up before the limit date but I will try my best.

Gomen, Flora-san, Eric-san *bow*


	2. Damn Gentleness

Nya ohayo again minna~! I hope the last oneshot was of your liking~!

Nya, gomen Floric1434-san,I couldn't update this any sooner, but here's the second part! It is in Kido's POV!

Again, this is a song-fic based on 马天宇's 该死的温柔 (damn gentleness)

If the first part made you cry (I hope its not because of how lame it is) then prepare another box of tissues!

Here you go~!

* * *

><p><em>I put it down on my life <em>

_That I love you from the bottom of my heart _

_Cause you the sweetest thing ever in my life _

_I cry So many times _

_So many true lies_

_But I'm the one that will never ever make you cry and cry_

Kido cried.

After staring at the retreating back of the woman he loves the most disappear completely from his sight he cried.

Again.

He had just accomplished his goal, so he should be celebrating, shouldn't he?

Then why does his heart ache so much?

Why do tears keep on falling?

He should be glad that Haru has finally left his side. Now he can keep on with the plan without worrying about her safety nor the success of said plan. But deep down he knew he regretted everything he did to Haru.

The warmth of her hands still lingered on his face. The faint smell of jasmin mixed with green tea remained on the spot beside him. Her scent. He didn't dare to move, or the last trance that she was there would disappear, just like her.

_Let's finish this time a perfect ending_

_Like we once agreed to love each other until we get old_

_Ask myself, are there rules in the game of love?_

_How to face the problems, saying no problem_

Kido could've had told her the truth. He could've just told her that the Fifth Sector had been changing their soccer, the soccer that brought them together, and let her help him. _Just like always_. But he didn't. Because of his damned pride. Because he couldn't stand it anymore, the fact that it had always been the Mitsukai girl who took all the responsibilities on her back, protecting everyone.

Kido couldn't separate Haru from Endo, from everyone. The soccer fanatic had always been like a brother to her. The red eyed man's job was an undercover one, if his wife involucrates with it then she would have to betray their friends, and there is no way that Yuuto was going to let Haru carry the name of traitor for the second time in her life.

But she had more experience dealing with people like the Fifth Sector, didn't she? No, there is no way that Kido will let Haru be in more danger than she is. Even though she's grown up and into the business world, she is still a threat to them, both because of her connections and her closeness with soccer stars, like Goenji, Kazemaru and, most of all, Endo, actual couch of Raimon, who stood on the Fifth Sector's way for a long time.

_Heart in tears, lying to myself_

_But then you told me so_

_'We agreed not to cry_

_When fate reaches it's limit,_

_I no longer want excuses.'_

Kido walked up the stairs. Not bothering to put his googles back, he opened the door to his bedroom. It was the same room which they had shared close moments, shared the same bed. Kido would embrace Haru from behind and she would smile shyly back at him, nuzzling into his neck affectionately. There was no going back to those days.

Not anymore.

_The wind stopped, the rain has paused_

_You had to go now_

_Leaving me in my memories, recalling_

**" Get away from my sister!" **

**Thirteen year old Kido pushed the black haired feminine looking guy away from his sister. He had had enough: Haruna and this guy had grown dangerously intimate and it was his duty to protect his sister from perverts and molesters. This black haired bishonen was very dangerous, he was too cunning looking be trusted.**

**" Nii-chan!" Haruna had recovered from the initial shock and she casted a worried glance at the other teen. Then the worry in her grey eyes turned into anger. " What were you doing?"**

**The genius game strategist was taken back. The blue haired girl had always sided with her brother in the past, not a complete stranger! Angrily, Kido pulled the blackette by the shirt and warned:**

**" Keep your hand off my sister! Or you'll regret messing with me!"**

**Said black haired teen only smirked in return. Now upon inspecting closely, an alarm resounded on Kido's mind: this guy was so beautiful that it was dangerous, and his attitude unnerved him. The brown haired boy could see amusement twinkling in his dark brown orbs, when said guy turned his head away from him and said.**

**" Haruna-chan, your brother sure is protective of you. Do you still doubt about how much he cares about you?"**

**The blue haired girl took one moment to register what he said. Then, she glomped the black haired teen.**

**" Arigato, Haru-chan. Hontoni arigato!"**

**After the bishonen patted her back, much to Kido's dismay, he let go of the first year girl and walked towards him. Yuuto eyed him warily.**

**Then, to said boy's surprise, the black haired teen kissed both his cheeks, smirking at the dumbfounded genius.**

**" Konichiwa. I'm Raimon's team doctor, Mitsukai Haru. I'm like an older sister to Haruna-chan and I think we will see each other around _very frequently_. Doozo yoroshiku, _Yuu-chan._"**

_Your damn gentleness_

_Makes my heart in pain, my tears to flow_

_Even after breaking up with you_

_I want to forget you yet I'm not able to_

After looking around for any thing that can remind him from their happy days, Kido seats down on the king sized bed. Indeed, the woman he loves the most had decided to leave, for good. There were no evidence that showed that she had been living with him for all these years, like it was all a dream, which had turned into a nightmare.

Tracing the cover's designs softly, his fingers came up to something hard. The red eyed man took the thing from under the covers and was surprised to find a maroon album. The one that contained all their happy memories. He smiled sadly. _You won't even take this with you, huh? I guess I really did it this time..._

_Your damn gentleness_

_Makes me unable to stop trembling_

_Even there are so much excuses_

_I won't be able to hold your hand again_

**Kido had invited Endo to come to his house. Unexpectedly, Haru had tagged along, either he liked or not. He was in no mood to deal with the wierd yet intriguing black haired girl, his team's loss and badly injured shape affected him greatly.**

**" Eh? This magazine is pretty old."**

**Endo said holding a crumbled magazine. The google wearing boy walked closer to him.**

**" Yeah. Do you know why I first started playing soccer?" He took the magazine from him. Slowly, he began explaining about his family, his parents, Haruna. He explained about how his parents died in a plane crash, about how he felt connected to his father while kicking the black and white ball. Kido's expression turned sour when he started talking about how he worshipped Kageyama.**

**" You know, you should just move on."**

**Both boys turned their heads towards the until now silent girl in the room. She was looking out at the window, her right hand clutching the curtains.**

**" Obviously your parents would've forgiven you, after all they want the best for you two. Kageyama is a complex mind game you shouldn't deal with. So don't be there sulking on Teikoku's loss and be a man. Show them what you're capable of and make them proud." Haru turned her head towards Kido. " And, you know..." She walked towards him. " ... we'll be right here when you need us."**

_I put it down on my life _

_That I love you from the bottom of my heart_

_Cause you the sweetest thing ever in my life_

_I cry So many times_

_Ever since the night you were gone_

Kido laid on the bed, his left arm covering his eyes. The more he thought about Haru, more flashbacks about things that she has done for him come to his mind. No matter how much he tried to block them away. _Life sure is ironic._ The ever so rational and cool minded game strategist is getting this emotional. Slowly, a single and last tear rolled down the brown haired man's cheek...

_We agreed that from now on_

**" Ooh~! You're so cute, Yuu-chan!"**

_We agreed not to cry_

**" Ne, Yuu-chan. I love you~!"**

_When fate reaches it's limit,_

**" Ne, why don't we go on a date, Yuu-chan?"**

_You no longer want excuses._

**" Kido Yuuto! Don't you dare giving up!"**

_The wind stopped, the rain has paused_

**" Yuuto..."**

_You had to go now_

**" Yuuto!"**

_Leaving me in my memories, recalling_

**" Gomen, Yuuto..."**

_Your damn gentleness_

_Makes my heart in pain, my tears to flow_

_Even after breaking up with you_

_I want to forget you yet I'm not able to_

" How's Miyabino's condition?"

Kido asked his blue haired friend. They were walking throught the hospital hallways, trying to get to their injured player's room. Said goalkeeper had injured his left wrist during training, and it was a relief that it was nothing serious. Yet, it was needed for him to put his arm in a cast.

" It is nothing serious. The doctor said that in two weeks he'll be able to play soccer again."

The young brunette nodded before letting out a small sigh of relief. It was two months after the 'incident', and just a few weeks ago Kido had successfully infiltrated in Fifth Sector. At first they were a little hesitant to trust the former player of Inazuma Japan, but recently they had dismissed their doubts and started to treat him just like every one there. _It's a relief that Miyabino is alright. Now that they had started to trust him and sent them their first seeds, the least he would want is some sort of delay for his chance to show them what Teikoku is made of..._

Suddenly, Kido caught sight of a slender black figure, and his eyes widened.

_Haru..._

The corner of his mouth couldn't help but twitch upwards and unconsciously he reached out for the woman who had occupied his mind all the time, during day and his dreams during night. To hold her, and to feel her again in his arms.

She was so dazzling, just like always. The white long sleeved dress made her seem less enchanting, more delicate and angellical, but it didn't hide the fact that she had changed. She was thinner than the last time he saw her. Had she been eating well?

Then, a man came into view and Kido stopped dead on his tracks. Said man had grown his sandy blonde hair until his shoulders, and his skin was a bit tanner than the last time Kido had seen him. His appearance changed, but the look on his eyes had stayed the same as when he was fourteen: warmth, fondness and overall, love filled dark eyes. Said orbs were staring at the smiling black haired woman, who stared back at him. The blonde man held her hand gently, and she didn't withdraw.

_Your damn gentleness_

_Makes me unable to stop trembling_

A bitter smile found its way to Kido's face. Yeah, what position he had to hold her hand right now? He was the one to push her away, he had no right to claim Haru's hand now.

_Treat her well, Goenji. I'm no longer worthy to have her love right now, so please cherish her._

The genius game strategist's back never seemed so lonely and hollow, as it dissapeared through the white hallways of the Mitsukai General Hospital...

_Even_ _there are so much excuses_

_I won't be able to hold your hand again_

_Oh..._

_Oh..._

_Hold your hand_

_Hold your hand _

* * *

><p>What do chu think~?<p>

I think I made Kido a little cry baby, and overly emotional. But when you REALLY love someone you'll do the same right?

...

Just forget what I said.

Also, sorry for Miyabino-kun's fans for making him the victim, but I thought that he was important enough for Kido to come visit him himself right? After all, he's Teikoku's goalkeeper.

Anyway, if this chapter is not of your expectations I'm sorry! T.T If so, can we just forget about this chapters existence and stick to the first song-fic? ^^;

Read and review, minna-san~!

Nya~!


	3. Epilogue

Ohayo minna-san! ^^

Finally! The epilogue is out! XD

...

*cough**cough*

As I was saying, the last chapter of "Are we meant to love" is finally out. Like always, sorry for the tardiness of it, I´m hopeless. ^^;

I want to say thank you, all of you for staying with me to the end of this two-songfic+epilogue short story, and for bearing with me.

For last, and not to entertain you more, I want to thank my dear cousin/aunt Jessy, for helping me choosing how I should end it. So a special applause for her! *dodging tomatoes from restless readers*

Hope you enjoy!

=^.^=

* * *

><p>...<p>

" Why don't you just tell him that you know about the plan?" Goenji asked the black haired woman beside him, withdrawing his eyes from the now disappeared silhouette. He just couldn't comprehend it. " It would be fairer for both of you."

Haru didn't respond. No emotion could be seen in her dark brown orbs. Her eyes were still fixed on the same point, but the once vivid brilliant brown were right now a pond of dead water, limp and lifeless.

Goenji sighed.

" Haru, can you give me a chance to-" _take care of you. Both of you._

The black haired woman cut him off.

" Thank you for playing along with me. If it wasn't with you he wouldn't have fell for it. Now I'm glad that I've always got you here for me."

* * *

><p>Goenji closed his eyes.<p>

_The last time. _

_This is the last time I will let you spoil my love for you. _

_Since when have you started taking advantage of my feelings for you? _

__ I never minded it.__

_This is the first time ever that I'm doubting._

_Is it really worth it all I've done for you?_

_But this time, you've gone too far. _

_Haru, I´m tired. _

_I can´t go on like this anymore._

_..._

_From now on, Mitsukai Haru no longer will be the light to Goenji Shuuya.  
><em>

_It's time...  
><em>

_... for me to move on._

* * *

><p>Goenji said nothing, his bangs covering his dark brown eyes. As it felt like ages, he turned his back to the woman he swore to love forever. His receding figure never seemed so lonely and abandoned, just like the brown haired man that once was on the same place.<p>

...

.

...

Little did the sandy blonde haired man know, the moment he turned his back tears escaped from the, until now, emotionless woman's eyes.

Hands flying to cover her trembling lips, desesperately trying to keep the sobs from coming out. Blurry eyes watched carefully until said man was completely out of sight, finally hitting her back against the wall and slipping onto the floor, sobs and tears escaping freely from the black haired woman.

Haru hugged herself and placed one hand above her eyes.

_Gomenasai..._

_..._

_honto ni gomenasai..._

_..._

_._

_..._

_ Shuuya..._

_..._

_._

_..._

_Gomenasai..._

_..._

_._

_Gomenasai_

_..._

_Yuuto..._

_..._

_._

_..._

_Gomenasai..._

_..._

_Gomen..._

_..._

_._

_..._

_nasai..._

_..._

_._

_..._

_Gomenasai..._

_ my dear son..._

_..._

_._

_..._

* * *

><p>Huff! Finally!<p>

Hope you liked it!

*bow*

Well, I guess I can say that this three shot has finally finished, but...

...was it really good this last chapter? Or have I screwed up?

Please tell me if so, for me to change it!

...

Now that I think of it, don´t you think that it´ll be a better name for this mini story "Friend or Foe"? I was listening to it when suddenly images of this story flashed through my eyes.

...

*sweatdrop*

Thank you!


	4. Author's Comment

Ah~! At last~!

*blinks*

*smile fondly*

Honto ni arigato~!

*bows*

Thank you every one that has accompanied me during this journey named "Are we meant to love?"

Even though it is just a small and short three shot, I've taken my time writing it.

Thank you every one for bearing with me all this time, and at last I can say that this story has finished.

"Are we meant to love" has finished, but it doesn't mean Haru's story has come to an end.

On the contrary, there might be an sequel to it, continuing Haru's life story without the men she cared the most, either friend or lover.

Anyway, it might be a little irresponsible for me to get your hopes up, and then to let you down, so before you feel happy for it, please have it always on mind that I might not write it, whatever excuses I get.

...

To finish this rambling, thank you all once again and please enjoy this song written by a cute friend of mine's~!

* * *

><p><em>Oboeteiru hi no hikari de kotori no you ni mezameta hi wo<em>

(Do you remember? Just like a small bird, you woke up from the sunlight.)

_Mirai nante Atari mae ni kuru mono dato omotte ita_

(You thought that the future is something that happens no matter what.)

.

..

.  
><em>Suki na hito to zutto issho ni itai sonna tanju na yume wo<em>

(I want to be together, forever, with the person I love.)

_Kanaerarezu ni bokura wa koko de hanarete shimau no_

(Before this simple wish could granted, we go our separate ways.)

.

...

.

_Hayaku ichiban taisetsu na hito no tokoro he_

(I want to rush to the side of my beloved person.)

_Kono mama kimo wo hontou ni ushinau sono mae ni_

(If it goes on like this, I'll really lose you.)

_Kotae wa tokku ni kimatteru_

(Before that could happen, the answer was decided...)

_Omoi wo katachi ni kaeru nda_

(My thoughts will take on shape.)

...

.

...

_Kimi wa watashi no hontou ni aishita hito_ (You are my really beloved person)

Kohaku Naomi

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong>

-I don't own the song, all rights belonging to **Kohaku Naomi**.

- Even though it's quite late, I don't own any of the songs appeared in the story, nor **Kido Yuuto**, **Goenji Shuuya** and** Endo Mamoru**, who all belong to **Level 5**

- The only things I own are the story, **Mitsukai Haru** and any other minor character who doesn't belong to Level 5~!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it~!<p>

I will not say _sayonara_, because we will meet again.

So,

jaa mata ne~!

Haruka Nya


End file.
